


Letters never sent

by Innocentfighter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Gen, Letters, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warning:Suicide, you want something sad look no further
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocentfighter/pseuds/Innocentfighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami wrote letters to Kuroko but never sent them. Why? Angst ahead. Kagakuro, uncreative title and summary, give it a shot, please? T for implied suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters never sent

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post date: 02-23-14  
> I did the angst again. I'm sorry, but I got excited about a new writing style and I wanted to try it out and this is what happened, and it was agnsty. I'm not sure how it turned out though, I'm a terrible judge on how things would seem to other people, so as a side note the vaugness for Aomine and Kise is supposed to be there, and the letters are a little strange, and I'll shut up and let you decide on what you want to do with it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KnB

The paper and pen sat long forgotten, next to a stack of letters, about a foot tall. Sealed, and looked as if someone had set them there and hadn't gotten around to mailing them. There was a thin layer of dust covering them. The desk they were stacked on was the neatest place in the whole room, as if it held great importance. Or if you were like the two who had just entered the room, you would know that it wasn't important, but more like it was one of the only things used recently.

"Say Aominecchi?" The voice normally so full of energy and loud, breathed. "Do you think Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi would mind if we went through their mail?"

The tanned male glanced back before running a hand down his face, a movement that had become common recently. It helped him to organize his thoughts. "I don't think they'll care so long as they don't find out."

The blond smiled, but it lacked the vitality that it normally carried with it. "I don't think they'll find out. Let's start at the bottom?"

The bluenette complied by taking the stack in his hands and flipping it over. He gripped the bottom most letter, and with a shaking that he's never had before, he opened it.

The messy scrawl was hard to decipher at first, but surprisingly that was the only reason the letter was hard to read.

* * *

_February 1st, 20XX._

_Kuroko,_

_You know how we always joke about you disappearing before our eyes at Seirin, and you always reply that you would once you mastered misdirection beyond the experts?_   _I hadn't thought that you were that close to mastering it. You literally vanished before my very eyes, even as I was touching you! That's incredible! The guys will be very impressed at you. I'm a little hurt that you didn't tell me how close you were. I don't even know why I'm saying this. You're a private person after all. There's also the point where I'm not good with words. You don't really care though. You're just going to call me a Bakagami and jab me in the ribs._

_Actually I hope you do. Then at least I would know you're there. Hey make sure you come find me tomorrow so we can practice at our court! Okay? See you then!_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami Taiga_

* * *

The two males in the room shared a look with each other before the bluenette spoke up.

"Wasn't that the day that…?"

"Yeah." The blond replied. "What's the next one say?"

* * *

_February 2_ _nd_ _, 20XX_

_Kuroko,_

_Oi! Asshole, why didn't you show up at the court today. I waited for you for three hours. I know that I sent you a message, and I even told you when you were sleeping! Though you might've not heard me then, and your phone sometimes doesn't get texts after all. Also I didn't send the letter. There's no point in it after all. I see you every day. But you haven't ever ignored me like this before. I'm desperate here. Okay that's not the words that I wanted to use. I mean to say you leave me no choice but to express myself in such a girly way. Damn you! You owe me burgers from Maji next time we speak!  
_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami Taiga._

* * *

The two in the room said nothing as they ripped open the next letter.

* * *

_Kuroko,_

_February 3_ _rd_ _, 20XX_

_How did you find a loop hole? You're not speaking because I said the next time that we speak? Man, you're really lame like that. Though how come you didn't come to practice. Skipping isn't like you. Maybe those Miracle bastards kidnapped you and are making you do something weird. Agh! Now I have to go and save you._

_One thing I don't get is why everyone keeps looking at me like they're about to cry. Is it because you aren't speaking to me._

_This is stupid. I just want to hear your voice again. So forgive me for whatever it was that I've done this time? Please?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami Taiga._

* * *

The blond scrubbed at his eyes furiously with his sleeves. He pulled out another letter. Skipping a few this time, wanting to give the writer some semblance of privacy and leave some things unknown.

* * *

_February 7_ _th_ _, 20XX_

_Kuroko,_

_It isn't fair. Not talking to me without a reason you know._

_But I guess you do have a reason. I really am I terrible light after all. I just wish it had been me, ya know._

_They say that the damage was only so bad because of your small body, so I could've…_

_Ah, I sound so gloomy. You're probably going to hit me now, right?_

_Honestly I wouldn't mind you hitting me right now at least then I would know you're where you're supposed to be._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami Taiga._

* * *

Again the two occupants of the room looked at each other. The blond was trying, with much difficulty to contain his tears, the bluenette could only shake his head as he offered himself as support for the other before he too skipped a few letters and read the next one.

* * *

_February 11_ _th_ _, 20XX_

_Kuroko,_

_I'm the worst. You must hate me. I really hate myself right now._

_Today, it was bad. I couldn't bare seeing you dressed up like that. You looked so beautiful. So peaceful. For some reason you were smiling, why is that?_

_Ah, it's nearly Valentine's Day. Were you going to give me chocolate? Not that I am going to eat it, bad for the diet basketball players have to keep, yeah?_

_Which reminds me. We have a practice match against Shuutoku. Coach is really excited about it because she gets to see what kind of players are replacing the seniors. I don't know if I want to face Midorima._

_After all… he still has his shadow._

_I got to go._

_Later,_

_Kagami Taiga._

* * *

The blond dug through the stack, looking for one the one that was addressed for a specific date, the tears not ceasing as he rummaged through the paper. Finally his fingers wrapped around the one that he was looking for. Without reservation he ripped open the envelope.

* * *

_February 14_ _th_ _, 20XX_

_Kuroko,_

_Today is Valentine's Day, ya know? I didn't get chocolate from anyone, not that I really care. Holiday's aren't my thing, though they would be if they were with you. (_ This part was scratched out harshly to where it was barely readable.)  _Coach gave chocolate to Captain, I didn't know humans could go that red_

_Ah, it's really difficult to function today. I really didn't want to get out of bed today, but you would've yelled at me if you were here._

_Speaking of which. Why aren't you?_

_I want you, no need you here._

_I wouldn't mind you hating me if that meant you were still here._

_Love does crazy things to people doesn't it?_

_Later,_

_Kagami Taiga._

* * *

By this time the blond was crying so much that he couldn't even read because his vision was blurred by his tears.

Somehow the Bluenette was managing to keep it together, but the strain was evident on his face, how tight his lips were, and the still subtle shake of the hand as he reached for the last letter on the pile.

This letter was different as it was placed into a small envelope, one that was made for a person to give directly to another one. It was of a light blue paper and had a sticker holding the back.

The bluenette, after moments of hesitation tore the envelope open.

The letter itself was written on a very nice piece of stationary.

* * *

_February 19_ _th_ _, 20XX_

_Kuroko,_

_You know the saying, 'It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all?' It's extremely wrong. Loving and losing is the worst thing to happen to someone. If I had known that you were going to disappear from me, I wouldn't have bothered falling in love with you._

_I would've saved myself the pain, and you the anger for what I'm about to write and then do._

_I'm so sorry that I was unable to save you. That I was unable to protect you. That day, it's not anyone's fault really, maybe the driver's for not seeing you… but that's not the point. I should've realized that something was coming and gotten you out of the way._

_Or maybe I should've crossed the street with you._

_Either way, this is my last letter to you for a while, probably even for the rest of my life._

_I love you. In case you can't read between the lines, you're so blunt, but I think that you're also extremely dense when it comes to emotion._

_I wanted to be that person, the one you wanted to see when you woke up in the morning and the last person you see before you go to sleep._

_It sounds perfect._

_But of course nothing ever goes according to plan._

_It's been, I don't even know how long anymore, since I've had to live without you. This past week I haven't been able to bring myself to touch a basketball. Honestly I hate it and you._

_But love and hate walk hand in hand don't they?_

_Oh! I had a reason for writing this note now. I just wanted to tell you, that I once thought that I'd rather die than to live a day without you. Somehow I've managed so far, but it hasn't really been living._

_Living to me is getting up every day and not dreading it. I haven't felt that since you… So I'm living up to that promise I made myself._

_Ah, that's irony… considering that this is the last thing I'll ever do._

_You're probably going to be mad at me for not being able to be strong after you're gone. But you're my shadow, and I your light. We're partners that should never be separated. Right?_

_I'm sleepy now. I'll see you soon._

_With all my heart,_

_Kagami Taiga_

* * *

The stationary fell to the floor as the bluenette that was reading it collapsed onto the bed. The blond who hadn't been standing since halfway through the letter sat next to him. They leaned against each other for support.

After some amount of time passed, they thought, it seemed like time no longer existed in this empty place.

It was actually unsettling.

"Aominecchi… Can we leave?" The blond asked, shattering the stillness.

"Yeah. It's for the best. Come one Kise." The tanned male stretched a hand out to the other. Who took it gladly.

Once standing the model inched closer to the other, trying to drive off the chill that had settled upon him.

The power forward placed all of the letters back into the envelopes and set them back onto the desk, near the place where they originally where.

On their way out of the room, the tanned male dug something out of his pocket. It was a newspaper clipping and with more look at the familiar face smiling as he played basketball, the bluenette crumpled the paper up and tossed into the rubbish been.

But not before reading the words "Kagami Taiga died Wednesday night."

Once both teens were out of the room they shut the door behind them and walked out of the apartment, never looking back.

They reached the street in silence but before they parted ways, the taller of the two finally spoke up.

"Hey Kise? Do you think they're together? I mean was it worth it?"

The model was silent before answering. "I think they are, at least now they're happy even if we aren't."

"I hope so."

The blond gave the other a watery smile once again before the bluenette turned away and started to walk down the street. The model followed suit and walked away in the opposite direction.

In the room, if the two had taken a closer look at the blank paper, they would've seen that it was in fact written on, just turned so that the words were facing down. Unfortunately, while the letters in the envelope were never to be read, this one was. It wasn't lengthy, but it was heartfelt.

* * *

It read:

_To the Generation of Miracles, the guys at Seirin, Tatsuya, and Alex_

_I know what I've done wasn't fair to you guys, and probably wasn't very smart of me. But I couldn't continue on in this world without him. I'm sorry that I've had to leave you all behind, but you'll move on rather easily, probably not even remembering me until you were reminded or something. I hope it's like that at least._

_It'd be a kinder fate than what I had to go through._

_Anyway, I don't think I can stay away much longer. So what I want to say is… Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Kagami Taiga._

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just leave now and you can give me your thoughts in the reviews below. I'll go and try to write something happy because the last two fics I've... yeah. So that being said... Later! ~IF


End file.
